My World On The Edge
by Makiah.The.Awesome.12
Summary: Breanna had always hoped her father would come back and save her from the living hell that was her mother. After years of waiting she finally gets her wish and is whisked off to his new home in La Push, where she finds a new form of torture; Paul Lahote.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One.

My hands shook as I held onto the golden doorknob, yanking it closed with all my might. Tears ran down my bruised cheeks and down my neck. The door rattled in front of me.

"Stupid bitch! Come out here and face me!" William's voice shook the old house's foundation, causing it to creak. I cringed and swallowed, putting my game face on. _Be strong_, I told myself. _He won't break you down. You're too strong._

"What the fuck ever! Get out of my house!" I screamed back pulling the door harder, my knuckles white from the pressure. He groaned in agitation and slammed his fist into the door. "Get out of my fucking house!"

"Make me, you stupid bitch!" _I wasn't that stupid. If I went out there he'd kill me. I was not going to get myself murdered to get him to leave. _Without warning the door was yanked open, the metal doorknob escaping my grasp. My stomach plummeted as I started to fall forward but caught myself. My last sign of hope ripped away from me. William grinned, eyes turning into slits. My stomach tightened at the sight of those eyes. Then my instincts came over me, and I quickly turned away from him and ran across the room to dart out the open window.

I almost made it through, my fingertips shining brightly from the large sun. Birds chirped and the trees made a swishing noise as they shook in the breeze. I was so close to paradise. It was all snatched away as his callused hand yanked my ankle and threw against the floor, my head knocking against the wood. It started to ache instantly.

"Fucking bitch, think you can run away from me? I'll teach you to run away from me." For the first time in forever it was his normal voice, smooth yet rough from smoking. His hand grasped my wrists together. "I'm going to teach you yet again not to defy me!"

"It'll never work." My spit splattered across his face and I chuckled, smiling up at him. His left eyes twitched and his smile turned grim. "You'll never break me. No matter how hard you try."

"But I can try, beautiful." Before I could say anything else his hand collided with my face, reddening it even more than it was. Tears sprung to my eyes and then he hit me again. His hand loosed my wrists and his fist slammed into my stomach. I cried out and fought to get away. "You're not getting away that easy. I'm just starting to have some fun." William's fist collided with my nose and blood started running down my mouth and chin. A sob broke from my throat as I tried to shove him away and block my face at the same time. Another hit to the stomach. I felt like I was going to vomit.

"Please stop. I'm begging you, Will!" He just laughed and ripped my hands from in front of my face, holding my arms down.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm trying to concentrate." My head started to spin as I lost more blood. I flinched as his hand cupped my chin and forced me to look at him. The green of his eyes I use to love so much now only brought undeniable fear throughout my body. I sobbed again. _I wasn't strong; I couldn't fight him off. I was a bunch of bullshit._ "You know I love you right?" His mouth brushed against mine and blood stained his skin. "I didn't want to do this. But you made me, Bre."

"I'm sorry." I cried trying to lift myself away from him. As he felt my movement his face turned red and he smacked me across the face roughly.

"Don't you dare try to move when I'm-"

"Police!" My door was broken through as men in blue uniforms ran in, and I franticly pushed his body off and crawled a few inches away. My hands shook roughly and tears streamed down my face. "You're under arrest! Put your hands where I can see them."

"You stupid bitch, I told you not to call!" His green eyes stared down at me in anger and I flinched away, laying my head down on my knees. "You promise me, Bre! You promised me!" I heard a pair of handcuffs click around his wrists. "I thought you loved me!"

"Sweetie, are you alright? I'm Officer Bradley. I'm here to help." A woman police officer kneeled down next to me, speaking in a soft voice. I looked up at her as more tears streamed down my face. _No of course not. I just got beaten to a pulp by my boyfriend. Oh yeah, I'm totally okay._ Not wanting to sound rude, though, I just shook my head as I cried harder. "It's going to be okay, sweetie. He's going away for a very long time." My heart wrenched even more in my chest. Her arms wound themselves around me to bring me into a hug. I flinched. "He won't hurt you anymore."

"Where are your parents?" Another officer asked me, his stomach protruding largely from his body. I shrugged, trying to get my tears to stop. _Stop crying, Breanna. You can't let people see he affected you. Don't be so stupid._

"Are the paramedics here yet, Booker?" The officer who had finally let go of me asked, rubbing her hands as she stood up. He shook his head, sighing.

"A huge pileup downtown has them all occupied." Officer Bradley cursed under her breath and wound her arms around me, pulling my body up slowly onto the bed to sit. I sucked in a pained breath. Every kind of movement hurt. As more tears started to stream down my face Officer Bradley handed me her cell phone.

"You can call someone if you need too." I nodded and slowly pulled the phone out of her hand. I'd call mom. She'd know what to do. My hands shook as I fumbled with typing her number but soon it was ringing.

"Hello? Who the fuck is this?" Her voice slurred through the phone. _She'd been drinking._ Someone coughed, another voice asking her who was calling at this hour. _And she'd been fucking._

"Hi, it's Bre. I need your help, mom-"

"You stupid ass, I was just finishing up! What the fuck do you want?" I swallowed roughly.

"Will beat me up. He got arrested." There was a long pause as I waited for her to reply. A raspy laugh broke the silence.

"And? What's new? There's always someone getting beat." I swallowed again to fight back tears. _Don't cry. You know she has a funny way of showing she cares. She's your mom._ "Is that all you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, that's it. I love you, mom." I heard them chuckle in the background. "Mom-"

"I get it, you love me!" A tear started to fall down my cheek but I wiped it away quickly. _Don't cry. You're being stupid. Stop being so sensitive._ "Oh, and your father called."

"What?" My voice caught in my throat and my body started to shake. "Dad's back?" Tears started to fall freely now, and a sob echoed through my throat.

"Yeah, he called last night. Wanting to know if you wanted to come and stay with him." Another raspy laugh. "Of course, I told him no."

"Give me his number right now! I need to talk to him."

"Watch your tone, young lady! I am your mother and you will treat me with respect." I breathed deeply through my nose. You have to be calm to get what you want. Be nice.

"I'm sorry, mom. May I please have his number?"

"I'll give it to you if you promise not to stay with him-"

"Mom-"

"I said promise, you stupid bitch. Or say goodbye to your _precious_ father." More tears fell down my cheek. I could just imagine her, sandy colored curls covered ringing around her fingers. A broad smile on her face as she puffed a cigarette. I felt my face get hot with anger. With nimble finger I started to pick the dried blood off of my chin. _Why hadn't they cleaned me up?_

"I promise I won't go stay with him, mom." After a few more minutes of her searching through her stacks of junk paper she finally gave it to me. I stared at the crinkled paper in my hand, trying not to smile because it hurt my cheeks. Officer Bradley layed a hand on my shoulder and I flinched, pulling out of her grasp before looking up at her. Her large brown eyes looked down at me sadly.

"Is everything okay?" I nodded, giving her a small smile. "For a girl who just went through hell you look okay." I nodded again, running a finger around one of my black strands of hair.

"Yeah. I'm strong. People aren't going to break me down just like that." She gave me a grin and pulled me into another hug. Again I flinched, but I didn't pull away this time. Instead I hugged her back, snuggling into her embrace, not caring if blood stained the blue fabric even though I probably should have. _This would be the final turning point in my life. I'd be okay soon._ I breathed in Officer Bradley's perfume, which smelt of lilacs and lavender_. I'd be okay._


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two.

* * *

"_You're my sweet baby, you know that right?" Mommy pressed her lips to my tender cheek and I whimpered. "I love you more than the stars in the sky." Her arms held me close to her and my face was pressed against her cheek. She smelt of pine needles and alcohol. I breathed in her scent deeply as I started crying. "Shh, don't cry. Mommy knows you didn't mean too." She kissed the tears off my cheeks and held me close to her again. Her arms started to morph into long black tentacles, and the suction cups held onto my skin like super glue. I screamed and tried to fight her away, but every time I started to get free, more and more tentacles appeared. My body started to feel cold and my brain turned to sludge. My head fell limp onto her chest as the blackness engulfed me. "You'll always be my baby, Breanna. Always."_

"Mommy!" My eyes snapped open as I flew up in bed, heart pounding erratically in my chest. Tears streamed down my face and sobs launched themselves out of my throat. Warm arms wrapped around my body and I flinched away, wrapping my arms around myself tightly.

"Honey, it's me. I'm here." My chest tightened and my stomach started to get nauseous. As the arms tried to wrap around me again I bit down hard in the tender flesh of their wrist. _It would hurt, I knew it would. It had hurt when Will had done it to me._ I felt a trickle of relief as they howled in pain. But then fear shot up my spine as they yelled for a nurse. _No, no, no. The nurses didn't like me. They said I was too difficult to deal with._ I wiped the tears from my eyes with my shaky hands and looked up at the stubbled man. He was darker than I was, with a large mustache that looked like a caterpillar on his upper lip. He stared down at me with sadness and fear, and he held his bleeding arm protectively close to him. I shook my head at him as he motioned for the nurse to come in.

"Breanna," I breathed out a sigh. "Not again." Nurse Lindsay curled a blonde hair behind her ear and looked down at me disappointedly. I glared back, clenching my teeth together_. Yeah, it was my fault for thinking I was being attacked and defending myself. No, fuck no. I had rights!_

"I was just defending myself." I rubbed my face and winced as I put too much pressure. Nurse Lindsay rolled her eyes and then grabbed for my wrist. I snatched it away.

"Don't touch me." The stubbled man held his finger to his lip to hush me. "And you," I pointed at him and glared. He froze in place. "Don't fucking shush me when I have a right not to be touched. I was attacked by my ex-boyfriend last night and I would like it if people kept their distance." With my last words I folded my arms against my chest. Nurse Lindsay rolled her eyes at me and yanked my wrist out to look at it.

"Breanna." Her sweaty palm stuck to my skin until she let my arm go. I glared up at her again until she shrugged. "I needed to check your IV." She turned to the stubbled man and smiled sweetly, curling a hair around her finger over and over again. "I'm sorry sir, but she's still a little jumpy from her attack. Be cautious." The stubbled man nodded to her as she left the room and closed the door behind her. My heart rate started to pick up. Who was this guy? As if sensing my nerves, he gave me a small smile that turned into a grimace as he looked down at his arm. It had stopped bleeding, but it would be awhile until it healed.

"Do you remember me?" He asked in a gruff voice. I shook my head. Was it one of my mom's countless ex-boyfriends that had promised me they would make my mom better and be there for me? I studied him for a second. No, couldn't be. Mom wasn't into large men. And he still had life in his eyes. Mom usually killed her ex's emotionally and made them go insane. Slowly he walked towards me and sat on the side of the bed, turned towards me. I didn't say anything and looked down at my lap, lacing my fingers tightly. "It's me. Your dad."

"Dad?" A flood of emotions and memories slammed into my body without warning and I smiled widely as tears streamed down my face. I guess it alarmed him, because he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I flinched and whimpered as his arms hit bruises. He let go quickly and smiled apologetically.

"I'm so sorry this happened. I just, your mom kicked me out and I tried to take you with me but she said if I tried she'd find us and kill you." A sob broke his throat. "I just wanted you to be safe." He wiped his eyes quickly and stared at me with s serious expression. "Looks like I didn't do a good job."

"It's alright, dad. I'm a trooper." I wiped the tears from my eyes and gave him a large smile. He smiled back at me but looked uncertain. "I always knew you'd come back for me." He leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. I didn't flinch. We stayed like that for a few moments we stayed like that until the nurse came in and gave me my meds. I passed out on the spot.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" We stood in front of the trailer that I shared with mom. It looked the same as it did last week. Barren and dusty. My eyes scanned over the ground. No new dirt tracks, so she hasn't been home since my attack. I shivered as the chilly summer breeze nipped at my neck.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I started walked forward and as I saw he was following I held my hand up to stop him. "I need to do this alone. It might take a few trips." He looked at me for second before nodding.

"I trust you." My face flushed. No one had ever really trusted me before. Mom certainly didn't. Well, except with her booze money. Brushing off my cluster of feelings, I gave him one last reassuring smile and turned back to face in front of me. I breathed in and out two times to reassure myself that everything would be okay. _You can do this, Bre. You are a strong person and have lived through hell and back. Come on, Bre. You can do it. I believe in you._

"What is hell's name are you doing on my property, you rat bastard!" The red truck slammed on the brakes next to me and my mom got out, a stone cold expression etched into her wrinkled features. The color of my face drained and I suddenly felt a sickly dread. I could see that paradise, just at my fingertips, would be once again snatched away from me. I stared down at my hands as I waited for her correcting hand. I could already imagine it, as I had felt it numerous times before. It felt warm and sharp, like a desert storm. I had her hand print memorized to the last crease.

"Hellen-"

"Don't call me by my first name. What gives you the right? After you left us for that trashy whore?!" Her breath smelt like peppermints and orange. She'd been to Morty's Boat House and her hang over special, the mints from the tables and a large glass of orange soda. Her gray eyes looked down at me, a sharp glare set in line. She was like a bird of prey, waiting for the right second to sneak up behind me and stick her talons into my throat. "And what do you have to say, missy? You promised you wouldn't talk to him."

"You said I couldn't stay with him, not talk to him." My eyes were down casted at the dusty ground, and my new colored boots kicking it up every time I moved it. Without warning her clammy hand yanked my chin up to meet her gaze. Her left eye twitched slightly and her thin lips were pressed together tightly, making them almost disappear inside the cave. This wasn't a good sign.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" I yanked my face and glared back at her. I wasn't some dog. Fuck that. I wasn't going to lie down and beg for her. I was better than that. "Fucking brat. You never could respect me like you should. Not like your brother."

"Don't talk about Tony!" I screeched without warning, face heating up and breath turning harsh. For a second she looked awe struck but quickly shook it away, holding her hand back ready to put me back in line.

My eyes closed as I waited for the searing pain and fire to seep through my skin. But it didn't come.

"Don't you dare put your hands on her! For Christ's sake, Hellen. Get a grip on yourself." Dad's hand gripped moms wrist tightly, a crippled expression on his face. My heart started pounding. No, no. He didn't just do that. I felt my stomach start to tighten as flashes of what happened last time someone stopped her. Raymond, bless his soul that he tried to tame the wild beast. He was lying in a creek somewhere by now, waiting for his rotting corpse to be found. I looked down at my hand and ran a finger over the large scar that lay there, remembering how the blood gushed from the newly fresh wound.

"Get you dirty hands off me!" She struggled against his hold but he didn't let go. I started for the house without thinking, leaving them there to work out my problems. "Breanna, you get your stupid ass back here before I come in and get you!" I waved my hand thoughtlessly and yanked open the door, the handle shocking my palm.

Dust and grime wafted up my nose.

It wasn't a secret that my mom wasn't the cleanest person. I tried my best to keep it a safe living space, but that didn't stop the mold from growing or the rats from chewing in. I covered my mouth as I smelt urine and breathed through my hand. I forgot how disgusting it is.

"Breanna, you stupid bitch! Get the fuck out and face me!" I ignored the naggy voice of my mother and stepped inside, pulling the door closed and locking it. Empty beer cans and wine bottle littered the floor, and cigarette packs were stacked on the counter next to the open microwave. A bowl of rotten food sat in it. I wrinkled my nose and flicked on the light, screeching as a few rats skittered out of the hole of the door. Disgusting. I was so glad to be leaving. Quickly I made my way over to my door and opened it, breathing in the clean air. This was one room I knew I'd be safe in. Sunlight fell over my purple bedspread and to the floor right after it, illuminating the large blood stain. Shit, I forgot to clean my mess up. "Breanna Margret Ulery!"

My body froze. That wasn't the voice of my mom. My breath stopped in my throat. No, it couldn't be. I heard dad's agonized scream of pain. Shit, no. My hands started shaking. No, please god no. The door flew open as I stood there with wide eyes. I didn't see anything else after the baseball bat hit the side of my head.


End file.
